User blog:Slapson/Philosophy
|-|Synopsis= Daniel McAllister, better known by his stage name The Hustle, is a character in the Abnormalverse. An wrestler part of the L.A. Storm, The Hustle is known for putting on massively flamboyant shows over actual fighting, with the most infamous part of his gimmick being his decision to always fight completely nude. In spite of this, he's one of the most popular and successful wrestlers in the L.A. Storm. Hustle leads his own dance group, the Raining Men, who assist him in his flamboyant entrances through intense dance and choreography. |-|Appearance= Daniel is an incredibly tall man, standing at 7 feet, with a muscular build earned from hard exercise. His hair is black, and it trimmed and short. Before he enters the ring, he often puts on fancy suits, to look professional. |-|Personality= With a love for performance, the Hustle contrasts from his fellow wrestlers by prioritizing choreography over fighting. He oozes with confidence whenever he and the Raining Men put on a show, and dedicates himself to the art completely. When he's not in the ring, he's practicing to further his skills at performing. He emphasizes physical exercise to keep his body at top condition. Valuing the adoration of the audience, he may focus entirely on putting on performances as opposed to fighting at all, leaving and entering matches without laying down a punch. And even when he does fight, he makes sure to integrate performances into it, making his moves extremely theatrical. Outside of the ring, he's surprisingly modest and even a bit shy. He keeps a good portion of his private life under wraps. Hustle's favorite movie, according to a Q&A session he did with his fans, is The Godfather. From the same session, he also reveals that he has a pet cat. He's a little scared of bugs, especially the ones with a lot of legs like centipedes. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 9-C. 9-B with ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ and ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ (right ♂ version) Powers and Abilities: *Martial Arts *Can build kinetic energy and release it at a later time **Flight Attack Potency: Street Level. Wall Level with ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ and ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ (right ♂ version) (Powerful enough do break a wrestling ring. Right ♂ version doesn't destroy the ring, but it still powerful enough to send people flying through it.) Speed: Athletic Human movement speed with High Hypersonic reactions. Lifting Strength: Peak Human. At least Superhuman with ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ and ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ (right ♂ version) (Can fling people into the air very easily.) Striking Strength: Street Class. Wall Class with ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ and ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ (right ♂ version). Durability: Street Level. Gas Gas Gas can block stronger attacks. Stamina: High. Range: Standard Melee Range. Several meters with converted projectiles. Standard Equipment: *None notable. Intelligence: Weaknesses: |-|Skills and Abilities= Skills *'Choreography' - Abnormality Hustle's Abnormality is Gas Gas Gas. Kinetic Buildup Hustle has the ability to stockpile his own kinetic energy, and release it at a later time. In other words, the more he moves, the stronger he becomes. And Hustle is someone who moves often. He can use this kinetic energy in several ways, including: *A way to enhance his physical attacks, with his natural bulk bolstering them even further. *A means of levitation. *Deflecting incoming attacks, by releasing kinetic energy in the opposite direction. *Flicking small objects at a high speed by imbuing them with his stored kinetic energy. *Turning himself into a living kinetic bomb ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ The ♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ is the Daniel's signature move, used as a finisher when his opponents are down. As he continues to move and absorb a massive amount of kinetic energy, the Hustle will begin to faintly emanate it from himself. The sheer amount of energy he has contained in his body distorts the surrounding light around him, resulting in an optical illusion that causes him to glow brightly, and leave afterimages in his wake. He strikes multiple poses towards the audience before facing his downed opponent, raising them up in the air by their neck, and performing a massive jump thanks to the kinetic power. He proceeds to rocket his opponent into the ground with his arm slamming into their neck, releasing all of his kinetic energy in the process, and often causing the ring they're on to break down or explode. Hustle describes the move as a "kinetic lariat". *'♂ POWER ♂ HUSTLE ♂ (right ♂ version)' - A similar move, but used with just enough energy not to destroy the ring. Aversion Category:Abnormalverse Category:Blog posts